Dime lo que quieres
by jasgronn
Summary: 4 meses es mucho tiempo incluso para Rachel Berry... "Five-shot"
1. Chapter 1

Llega cierto momento de la vida en que las cosas se vuelven algo monótonas, o eso dicen la gran mayoría, yo por mi parte puedo decir que mi vida de monótona no tiene ni los buenos días.

Lulú mi hija menor es la primera en despertar y lo primero que hace es saltar encima mio siempre cada mañana desde que aprendió a caminar, hace 2 años ya. No me quejo Lulú es mi debilidad es mi nena mimada y a pesar de que tengo una hija mas que también es el sol de mis ojos, Lulú tiene algo que…

No tengo una favorita, las amo a los dos por igual. Sin embargo Beth que es la mayor es más independiente, mas resuelta y odia que le estemos atrás, ella cada noche se prepara la ropa que va usar al otro día tratando de que cada prenda combine a la perfección con la otra, eso evidentemente es culpa de Kurt su tío favorito, siempre la lleva de compras hasta que mi tarjeta de crédito queda en cero, pero enojarse cuando sus ojos verdes no hacen otra cosa que brillar me resulta imposible, no es malcriada no piensen eso ni mucho menos caprichosa, es una niña centrada y estudiosa con una debilidad por la ropa digna de su edad.

En cambio Lulú tienes apenas 5 años a ella hay que estarle atrás o ella está atrás tuyo.

Hace unos días tuve una sesión de fotos para el nuevo cast de Wicked, hicieron una reposición de la antigua obra y me llamaron a mí para ser la encargada de las fotos promocionales y las de la marquesina de Broadway, justamente de eso me estoy encargando ahora, de elegir las imágenes que le presentare al director de la obra. Un intenso quebradero de cabeza sabiendo que Lulú está dando vueltas como tiburón blanco por la puerta de mi estudio.

La amo juro que sí, pero es que su madre también está próxima a re- estrenar Evita el musical y últimamente (4 meses) está poco y nada en casa, solo para cenar, ducharse y dormir. De sexo nada, pero no me quejó la conozco hace años y se lo comprometida que es con su trabajo, aunque debo de admitir que extraño su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mio.

Rachel Barbra Berry me enamoro desde el primer momento que la vi, con sus atrevidas faldas y sus ridículos jersey de renos, con sus ojos grandes y expresivos, con su intensidad desbordante capaz de hacerme doler la cabeza en un segundo, con sus sueños y su tenacidad.

Rachel era todo lo que yo no, Rachel era todo lo que deseaba pero que por aquel entonces no iba admitir, claro que ese capricho sin sentido me trajo a Beth producto de una noche de alcohol en la que me acosté con Noah, que tal vez en ese momento fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, pero sin duda cuando hoy en día nos sentamos a ver alguna película de Tim Burton todos aquellos pensamientos que alguna vez tuve se convierten en nada, en un miedo aceptable para un adolescente de 16 años.

A mis 17 acepte que Rachel Berry era la persona que tenía que estar a mi lado y sí, la manera en que me acerque a ella no fue la mejor, la engatuse susurrándole al oído palabras dulces hasta hacerla perder la razón, ella estaba enamorada del bobo sin futuro de Finn Hudson, pero no iba a permitir que se quedara con lo que era mio verdad? Qué clase de Fabray sería si hubiese dejado que eso pasara?

Rachel era mi deseo continuo, mis ganas de crecer y ser mejor persona, quería que ella me acompañara en el camino de criar a Beth. Así que un día bajo la típica artimaña mande a unos de los chicos de Futbol a que le tiraran un granizado, el objetivo? Fácil yo la ayudaría a limpiarse en el baño.

Antes que el timbre sonara Rachel entraba sollozando al baño bañada con aquel granizado sabor a fresa, pero su mirada gélida me derrumbo por completo, no podía soportar verla así por mi culpa, por mi miedo a aceptar que me encantaba y estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella.

**Que haces aquí?-**exclamo molesta mientras humedecía papel para limpiarse la cara.

**Solo quiero ayudarte, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti-** me confesé con miedo a su reacción.- **déjame estar aquí contigo-** le pedí agarrando papel para ayudarle a limpiarse el pegajoso granizado.

**Porque quieres ayudarme cuando fuiste tú quien mando a los gorilas del equipo de futbol-**me acuso y con razón, si tenía que reconocer mi error y decirle lo que sentía era ese el momento nada más me importaba y saben que hice? La bese.

A pesar del granizado que todavía le adornaba el rostro la bese como si no hubiera mañana, oh dios sus labios sobre los míos, carnosos y picantes hacían bailar mis hormonas en un desenfrenado compas, no me pude resistir y la acerque a mi cuerpo a pesar de que seguro terminaba manchada.

Presione su cintura con mis manos con tanta fuerza que seguro y le quedo alguna marca pero era tanto lo que sentía, era tanto lo que la quería…

**Mamá, mamá-** grito Lulú entrando a mi despacho lanzándose encima mio, grave complejo de Edipo tenía mi hija, pero ya les dije era mi debilidad-** mami llego tem…tempa…tempano pelo ta nojada-** para no amarla cuando hacia todo el esfuerzo de querer hablar correctamente, un momento dijo que Rachel está enojada, pero si ella nunca se enoja.

**Porque está enojada mami Lulú?-** pregunte a mi niña, pero Rachel Berry entro en forma de huracán a mi despacho.

**Vete ya con tu hermana Penélope- **ordeno suave pero firme, ella nunca le gritaría a una de nuestras hijas, es incapaz para eso estoy yo.

**Cariño…**

**Cariño nada Quinn Fabray, de cariño nada!-** exclamo cerrando la puerta cuando mi Lulú salió e incluso le puso seguro a la puerta, que demonios habría hecho para merecer el castigo de la ira de mi mujer? –** tienes otra verdad?-** preguntó con su voz algo quebrada.

Qué demonios, que tengo otra? Esta mujer debe estar loca de remate.

**Porque dices eso?-**

**Yo lo sabía, yo sabía que te cansarías de mí, de mi intensidad, yo sé que no soy como una de esas modelos de calendario…**

**Para, para Rachel de que hablas-** tuve que interrumpirla porque ella no tendría altura pero no tenía absolutamente nada que envidiarles a esas mujeres de calendario.

**Hace cuanto no me tocas Quinn? Hace cuanto no me dices algo bonito-** golpe bajo, si lo dije anteriormente 4 meses que no tenemos sexo, pero siempre dijo que primero su carrera y vamos tengo 35 años no 20 ni 25 para andar correteándola como en su momento.

Agache mi cabeza y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella termino de aniquilarme-** hace años que no me miras como lo hacías en el instituto o como cuando nos casamos Quinn, cuando… cuando entraba en la casa tus ojos desprendían fuego, no dudabas en acercarte para poder tocarme-**cierto-** y tus manos sobre mi piel quemaban de tal manera que sentía morir.**

La quede mirando y su respiración estaba visiblemente agitada, su mejillas algo sonrojadas tal vez consciente de lo que había dicho.

**Te extraño Quinn, incluso cuando duermes a mi lado cada noche te extraño-** demonios era la peor esposa de todo el mundo.

Di un paso hacia adelante, intentando aclarar mis pensamientos, ella extrañaba a la Quinn de antes, la que la convencía de escaparse de clase para tener sexo en el cubículo del baño.

**Dios Quinn incluso extraño cuando nos escapaba…**

Nada, la calle con un beso voraz pegándola a mi cuerpo con necesidad, que sintiera el fuego recorrer mi cuerpo, quería sexo se lo iba a dar, cada día y cada noche si fuera necesario, extrañaba a mi cuerpo? se lo iba dar pero primero iba hacer que perdiera la cordura, iba hacerla desvariar de tal manera que ni de sus hijas se iba a acordar.

**Que extrañas Rachel? dime y te lo devolveré con creces- **susurre en sus labios para terminar mordiéndolos.

Gimió en mi boca inundada de deseo-** te quiero a ti-** balbuceo

**No-**exclame-** dime que deseas, dime que es lo que quieres-** exigí algo brusca y vi sus ojos como dos bolas de fuego.

**Quiero que… que me lo hagas como en el instituto-** me pidió con la voz cargada de deseo.

Y me deje caer de rodillas delante de ella-** estás segura que quieres eso?-**le pregunte mientras intentaba subir por sus piernas aquella apretada falda-** maldición Rachel no había una falda más apretada-** gruñí hasta que en el costado derecho vi un delicado tajo, chau falda, lleve mis manos a la decorativa abertura y tira de ella con todas mis fuerzas.

**Oh dios-**clamo embargada de deseo y calor.

**Sabes, podría romper esto también-** murmure mordiendo sus piernas mientras mis manos jugaban con su ropa interior de encaje negra-** pero son tan pequeñas que sólo las moveré a un lado…como en el instituto.**

Estaba tan excitada que podía olerla y eso me volvía loca era condenadamente sensual, lamí su muslo hacia arriba hasta que llegue a su palpitante y deseado clítoris, como extrañaba esto dios, una delicia no, un manjar para mi lengua.

La sentí temblar, sus piernas temblaban y lo mejor era que no tenía nada detrás suyo para agarrarse, con mis codos abrí sus piernas y sentí como hundía sus dedos en mi pelo con fuerza e incluso un poco de dolor, su cuerpo se inclino hacía adelante, estaba loca si pensaba que iba a dejar que llegara al orgasmo así tan rápido.

**Extrañabas esto verdad- **provoqué alejándome un poco de su cuerpo.

**Dios si Quinn…**

**Dime que es lo que más extrañabas-** le pedí con voz grave mientras la punta de mi lengua jugueteaba por encima de su clítoris.-** mis dedos?-** pregunte y entre en ella sin aviso, el grito que salió de su boca bien podría suponerse que era digna de una película condicionada y me encantaba-** o mi lengua?-** cuestione saliendo de ella para volver a entrar pero con mi lengua, estaba tan caliente que no todavía no sé cómo no se había desplomado en el piso.- **dime-** exigí en un gruñido.

**Tu cuerpo, tu calor, tu humedad-** contesto entre espasmos del inminente orgasmo que estaba por llegar.

Me desabroche el pantalón mientras mi rostro seguía hundido en ella, trate de bajarlo todo lo que pude pero estando arrodillada era casi imposible, sintió mi forcejeo y con decisión saco mi cabeza de entre sus piernas. Me beso con decisión pasando su lengua caliente por mis labios bañados en su esencia y empujo mis hombros hacia atrás.

**Crees que te voy a dejar tener todo el control-**sus ojos ya no eran chocolate, era de un negro intenso llenos de deseo, dios eso solo indicaba que hoy no dormiríamos.

**No querías a la Quinn del instituto…**

**Creo que te olvidas quien era la que se metía en tu falda en los baños del instituto-** jodida buscona, era una provocadora, me saco los zapatos y de un tirón se deshizo de mis pantalones y mi ropa interior. Subió por mis piernas mientras me las arañaba y mi cuerpo se estremecía, maldito cuerpo delatador.

Gruñí cuando paso un dedo por mi intimidad y se la llevó a su boca como si fuera helado. Esos labios carnosos eran mi maldita perdición-** vamos cariño-** susurre meneando mis caderas buscando un poco de liberación.

**Eres tan deliciosa Quinn Fabray, te comería lentamente-** dijo besando mis piernas mientras sus manos desabrochaban mi camisa, odiaba que lo hiciera lento me desesperaba, pero a ella le encantaba jugar conmigo.

**Rachel-** pronuncie metiendo mi mano en su pelo haciendo que me mirara- **vamos cielo, hazlo-** dije levantando nuevamente mis caderas.

Pero no, ella no lo haría, se sentó encima mio se saco su blusa blanca quedándose desnuda para mi, deslizo su mano por entre sus pequeños y deliciosos pechos hasta la unión de nuestros sexos-** estas tan caliente Quinn… que me juego mi carrera que con un leve meneo acabas sin más-** maldita arrogante pensé.

**Haz lo que quieras Rachel-**replique con los dientes apretados mientras mis caderas subían buscando alivio, si yo estaba caliente ella era un infierno, sentada justo arriba mio su humedad se mezclaba con la mía y el calor era simplemente insoportable.

Pero nuevamente no lo hizo, paso su rodilla derecha por detrás de mi pierna izquierda y la levanto hasta sus hombros, maldita pervertida pensé, arrodillándose delante de mí, apretó su sexo con el mío en un perfecto ángulo.

**Estos son los beneficios de que hayas sido animadora-** dijo mientras movía sus caderas contra las mías, empezó a moverse de manera frenética mientras dejaba húmedos besos en la pierna que tenía su hombro, hasta que recordé que ero yo la que tenía que darle placer a ella.

Baje la pierna de su hombro y volví a sentarla arriba mio haciendo que me rodeara con sus piernas mi cintura, sabia de sobra que le encantaba cuando lo hacíamos así-** agárrate fuerte- **pedí, lleve dos dedos a su boca para provocarla y los llevé hacia el punto justo de nuestra conexión, no porque hiciera falta más humedad, solo para alimentar mas el deseo y la parte morbosa que las dos teníamos.

Me incline levemente hacia atrás sosteniéndome con las palmas de mi manos y empecé a moverme, rápido y fuerte hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pronto solo los gemidos devastadores de las dos inundaron mi despacho, el calor nos envolvió y el sudor se hizo presente en nuestros cuerpos.

En algún momento Rachel cayó sobre mi pecho jadeante y húmeda, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, mi corazón latía de forma desenfrenada contra su pecho.

**Te amo- ** escuche que dijo antes que el sueño producto del cansancio la venciera, mire la hora 17:30, de acuerdo Beth se encargaría que mi Lulú se tomara su leche con cereales.

Mi Lulú era el producto del amor que nos teníamos, mi Lulú era una pequeña Rachel Berry en potencia, era un pequeño clon del amor de mi vida, de ahí mi debilidad, así como Rachel se desvivía por Beth.

Éramos una familia como cualquier otra, con la diferencia que vivíamos con una diva exigente de Broadway, que buscaba que nuestros encuentros fueran únicos y desbordantes.


	2. Chapter 2 Beth

Beth

En este preciso momento acabo de entrar a mi hogar, después de un día larguísimo en el que Darren el director de Wicked no se decidía por cual de todas las fotos (que no eran tantas porque yo me encargue de seleccionar las mejores) iba a elegir para su preciada marquesina, mi trabajo ya había terminado pero el insistió en que necesitaba una mirada "experta" y sabiendo que mi mujer en su momento protagonizó dicha obra no esperaba menos que mi mejor opinión. Así fue 6 horas después llego alrededor de la medianoche a mi hogar y que me encuentro? Si a mis tres hermosas mujeres dormidas en el enorme sofá del salón, con una película que ni Beth ni Lulú y por supuesto ni Rachel se cansan de ver.

Nemo, todo empezó hace muchísimos años cuando todavía mantenía mi juventud intacta, un fin de semana en el que Judy, mi madre, me había dejado sola con Beth que sólo tenía 2 años.

Yo estaba a punto de terminar el instituto, Rachel ya para ese entonces era mi novia de manera oficial, ya estábamos entregadas a esta loca historia de amor que decidimos empezar a vivir.

Estaba todo bien, Beth en su corralito de bebé con sus juguetes y yo a su lado en el piso rompiéndome la cabeza para terminar unos horribles ejercicios de álgebra, hasta que mi niña empezó a llorar. Me levante tranquila para cargarla y cantarle suavemente mientras la mecía entre mis brazos, pero su temperatura comenzó a subir, lo note enseguida y no pude evitar alarmarme.

Mi niña, mi cielo mi cosa perfecta estaba levantando temperatura y yo, yo me había bloqueado, abrí todas las ventanas para que el frío de aquel invierno pudiera ayudar a que su cuerpo le bajara el calor, pero no funcionó. Entonces el milagro personificado golpeo mi puerta, corrí con la niña en brazos, como mi maquillaje corrido producto de las lagrimas que me caían por lo inútil que me sentía en aquel momento y abrí la puerta. La sonrisa enorme de Rachel se podía ver incluso a través de su ridícula bufanda de colores que me había obligado a regarle.

Sonrisa que desapareció a penas vio mi deplorable estado, sin saludarme siquiera, me quito a Beth de los brazos y corrió escalera arriba no sin antes decir "_**cierra todas las ventanas, esta casa parece el polo norte"**_ lo hice cerré todas las ventanas y subí las calefacción, ella estaba en el baño con Beth dándole un baño de agua caliente.

**Como abres puertas y ventanas con el clima así Quinn, en que pensabas?-** me recriminó a penas pise el cuarto de baño.-** y lo peor es que ni siquiera estas abrigada, vas a terminar como Beth.-** agrego mientras comprobaba la temperatura de la niña con su mano.

**Yo no me enfermo Rachel no seas tan intensa.-**replique con mis típicos aires de superioridad.

**Intensa? Intensa me dices? Cuando no fuiste capaz de ponerle siquiera un paño húmedo en la frente de mi niña?-**como amaba que se pusiera en el papel de madre, era algo que sencillamente me enamoraba aún más de ella.

Baje la mirada apenada ante aquella acusación, era la primera vez que Beth se enfermaba y entre en pánico.

**Yo… yo no…yo no supe qué hacer, me asuste Beth nunca se enfermo.-** respondí entre dientes.

**Anda dame la toalla, le hare un sopa de pollo.-**la mire con una ceja en alto, había dicho sopa de pollo?-**si necesita fuerzas, seguro y es una de esas fiebres que hacen que pegue un estirón.- **estirón? De crecer? No,no, no Beth no va a crecer se va a quedar pequeña como Peter Pan por siempre.- **Quinn tiene que crecer no va ser pequeña por siempre.-** yo seguía sin hablar, sin emitir sonidos pero ella nunca necesito que yo hablara para que supiera que era lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.-** oh por dios.-** exclamo llevando una mano a su boca con Beth ya envuelta en su toalla verde de campanita.-** quieres que sea como Peter Pan verdad?-** se los dije, ella lo sabía todo, incluso comencé a pensar que tenías poderes o algo así.

Una vez hubo terminado la sopa la llevo al cuarto donde Beth se encontraba dormida sobre mi pecho con su manita en mi mentón, no sé porque pero siempre se dormía así con su mano en mi mentón.

Para cuando Rachel llegó con un tazón enorme de color azul que desprendía un delicioso aroma a pollo mi glotonsita comenzó a despertar.

**Creo que tiene hambre.-** espeto Rachel mientras se sentaba en la cama revolviendo ese caldo mágico.

**Creo que yo también.-** susurre relamiendo mis labios mientras sentaba a mi niña en mis piernas.

**Tú siempre tienes hambre Quinn.-**sonreí porque era cierto, yo siempre vivía con hambre y le decía glotonsita a mi princesa que cara dura.

Ver a Rachel en esa postura de madre, dándole de comer a Beth sin que nada ni nadie quitara su atención de la pequeña rubiecita que tenía en mis piernas me llenaba el alma, me hacía sentir viva por dentro, en ese momento todo lo que ya pensaba sobre mi futuro con ella se reafirmo, y si tenía casi 18 años y sabía que la mujer que tenía en frente era la indicada. Una locura eh!

**Llevaré esto abajo, porque no la acuestas mientras traigo nuestra cena.-**indico antes de abandonar mi habitación, la cuna de Beth estaba en mi habitación porque no podía dormirme si no la veía y verificaba que estaba bien.

Cuando Rachel volvió en sus manos tenía dos magnificas cajitas blancas de comida china, amaba a esta mujer.

Se acerco a mí y me beso suavemente pero inmediatamente sentí su mano en mi frente, la otra en el cuello y no porque quisiera algo más que un beso, si no porque me estaba inspeccionando.

**Quinn a la ducha ya!-**exclamo señalando el cuarto de baño y yo fruncí el ceño.-**tienes fiebre Fabray a la ducha anda.-**ordeno, yo fiebre? Seguro y me quería ver desnuda así que me levante pero al hacerlo sentí que todo me daba vueltas y si no fuera por Rachel hubiese caído de cara al piso.-**no que no te enfermabas?-**

**No estoy enferma solo… fue un mareo.-** dije tratando de sonar convincente pero mi cuerpo no estaba por la labor, camine al baño tambaleándome, sabiendo que Rachel seguía detrás mio por cualquier cosa.

Me saque la ropa como pude y me metí debajo del potente chorro de agua caliente cuando escuche como la puerta se abría.

**Como te sientes? Quieres que llame al médico?-**me pregunto con el tono de voz algo preocupado.

**Estoy bien, porque no…**el llanto de Beth interrumpió lo que estaba por decir.

Cuando salí de la ducha me encontré con que Rachel me había dejado la ropa de dormir encima de váter, les dije que la amo con locura? Me cambie con tranquilidad sintiendo los típicos escalofríos que produce el simple hecho de sentirse enfermo y que la fiebre invada tu cuerpo.

Una vez en mi habitación me encontré con una imagen que no sería la última que vería con el correr del tiempo, pero que aquella primera vez fue la que me estrujo el corazón e hizo que una lágrima del más puro amor cayera de uno de mis ojos.

Ahí en mi cama Rachel se encontraba de costado mientras Beth apretaba tiernamente su nariz e intentaba decir un "_mami Rach"_ con esa particular forma de hablar que tienen las criaturas de 2 años, medio balbuceo y medio arrastrando las palabras.

**Las amo.-** musite sentándome en la cama perdiéndome en los ojos de la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente mío.- **son las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida.-** ahí en esa habitación de Lima abrí mi corazón para nunca más volver a cerrarlo ante Rachel Berry.-** veamos una película para dormir.-** sugerí y como si estuvieran conectadas tanto a Beth que conocía a la perfección la palabra "película" como a Rachel le brillaron los ojos.-** Que vemos?-**

Era complicado, Rachel seguro querría ver algún musical y Beth seguro que Peter Pan. Rachel se acerco a la pequeña videoteca que tenía en mi habitación con nuestra niña en brazos y sacaron conjuntamente una película, se miraron cómplices y me entregaron la cajita que contenía dicha película para volver a acomodarse en la cama.

**Están seguras de su decisión? Podemos ver otra cosa no me molesta.-** pero ninguna me respondió bueno la niña seria poco probable que lo hiciera pero Rachel, estaba ocupada jugando con los palitos chinos haciendo reír a Beth y porque realmente quería ver "Buscando a Nemo".

Nos vimos la película entera, yo me sentía un poco mejor y Beth dormía como un angelito entre medio de las dos, con una mano en mi mentón y la otra en la nariz de Rachel, yo no podría dormir de esa forma nunca pero bueno cada uno con sus manías no?

Al pasar los años y cada vez que alguna enfermaba buscábamos un lugar cómodo donde acostarnos y ver Buscando a Nemo, hasta que alguna se quedaba dormida.

Entonces llegar y ver como las tres dormían una encima de la otra, primero me hizo sonreír, segundo me hizo preocupar, estaría mi Lulú enferma? Sería Beth y por eso se encontraba así de apagada estos últimos días?

Lulú se encontraba encima de Rachel mordiendo el pelo de su madre y Beth estaba abrazada a sus piernas, con sigilo saque mi cámara del bolso para guardarme por siempre esta imagen. Una vez cometido mi delito, me acerque a Beth, sería más fácil desprender a ella que a Lulú que seguro y termina durmiendo entre nosotras, así y pasan otros 4 meses!

Cuando desperté a Beth y esta fijo sus ojos en mí, supe de inmediato que era ella por quién habían visto esa película. No alcance a decir ni preguntar nada que ya la tenía colgada en mi cuello.

**Mamá!-**exclamó pegándose a mí y despertando a Lulú junto con Rachel que se mantuvieron en silencio mirando nuestra interacción.

**Como ven nuestra película sin mi? Que es lo que pasa cariño.-**Rachel abrazó a Lulú y Beth escondió su cabeza en mi cuello buscando protegerse.

**Hen… Henry es un cabeza…cabeza hueca.-** espeto Lulú cruzada de brazos y yo fruncí el ceño, Henry era mi asistente de iluminación 6 años mayor que Beth.

**Porque Henry es un cabeza hueca?-** pregunte acariciando el largo y ondulado pelo de mi hija pero mi mirada iba a mi mujer.

**Beth cariño.-** susurro Rachel.

**No mami no quiero volver a repetir la historia cuéntasela tú.-** pidió aún con su rostro en mi cuello, en 19 años nunca pensé que llegaría el momento que vería a mi niña llorar por un hombre.

**A Beth le gusta Henry, pero este no corresponde los sentimientos de nuestra hija, porque 1) es mayor, 2) tiene novio, si es gay, y 3) primero esta su trabajo.-** para ser Rachel fue una breve pero concisa explicación.

**Beth cariño mírame por favor.-** murmure a su oído dejándole un suave beso en su cabeza, ella lentamente saco su rostro de su escondite y con lagrimas en los ojos me miro, nunca supe lo que es que te rechacen, pero sea como fuera iba arreglar ese dolor en el corazón de mi hija.-**no lo podemos culpar, tiene 3 argumentos muy sólidos, sobre todo el temita de que es gay.-**

**Lo sé, lo sé y no me molesta que me haya rechazado, me molesta que nunca tengo suerte con los chicos, o son unos idiotas que se acercan porque mis madres son famosas, o son aún más idiotas porque piensan que porque ustedes son mis madres y se hacen mis novios tienen la vida solucionada.- **esa cualidad de hablar sin parar y entre lagrimas era digna de su otra madre.

**Yo no quielo nenes.-**agregó Lulú aún cruzada de brazos. Las tres la miramos enseguida cuestionándola con la mirada.-**los nenes son unos idio… son tontos! Y suc…sucios, yo no quielo nenes.-**

**Ah salido a ti.- **me acuso Rachel con una sonrisa divertida haciendo que Beth se eche a reír en el sofá.

**Usted señorita solo tiene que tener ojos para mi.-** reproche agarrando a mi pequeña en brazos que no tardo en abrazarme y llenarme de besos.

**Mis ojos y mis besos y mis son… sonlliiiisas.-**me la como a besos lo juro es hermosa.

**Mami es mía.-**amaba esos celos de Rachel, eran idiotas pero me encantaban.-** pero te la presto.-**

Beth se acerco a Rachel para abrazarla y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de mi esposa.

**Y mamá es mía, una rubia con una morena lo justo es justo.-** bromeo Beth abrazando de manera posesiva a Rachel y Lulú ni lerda ni perezosa giro su cuerpo para lanzarse a los brazos de su otra madre.

**No! Mamá mía y mami taam…también.-** estiro su mano hacía mi para acercarme a ellas y entonces Beth me agarro de la cintura haciéndome caer del otro lado del sofá.

**Pelea rubias contra morenas.-**exclamo Beth y lanzo un cojín hacia Rach, de esa manera "evadimos" una conversación importante, mediante un juego que dejo a nuestra hijas exhaustas en menos de 20 minutos.

Lulú dormía plácidamente encima de Beth con su mano el mentón de su hermana, cosas de familia eh? Mientras Rachel y yo correteábamos descalzas a nuestra habitación.

**Te dije cuanto te amo hoy?- **pregunte en un susurro en el oído de Rachel.

**Mmm, creo que no… pero no sé si quiero escucharlo.-** respondió mordiéndose el labio.- **o no con palabras por lo menos.-**agrego segundo después.

**Y como quiere que se lo demuestre señora Fabray?-**amaba llamarla por mi apellido, me hacía sentir que me pertenecía.

**Porque no con los sentidos.-** contesto llevando uno de mis dedos a su boca, si después de tantos años ella sabía cómo hacer para que la llama de nuestro amor no se apagara.

Llevaba puesto un short negro y una camisa blanca estilo beisbolera con mangas azules, parecía de 25 otra vez y no de 35… mientras que yo llevaba un vestido que iba de gris al negro y una cacheta blanca que ya se había encargado de quitar.

**No sé cómo haces para que tus piernas sigan así de hermosas, así de tentadoras.- **musite mientras deslizaba su short.

**No sé como haces para mantener este trasero intacto después de tantos años.-** espeto llevando sus manos por debajo del vestido para acariciar aquella parte de mi cuerpo que tanto le gustaba.

Desde lo que paso en mi despacho volvimos a hacer el amor todos los días… que podíamos porque Lulú era como un pequeño detector de calor, cada vez que su madre y yo estábamos a punto de hacer algo ella… ella nos interrumpía mágicamente.

**Sabes cuál de todos los sentidos me gusta combinar?-** me pregunto lamiendo lentamente mi oído, deshaciéndose por completo de mi vestido molesto.

Ni siquiera conteste, solo negué y tragué fuertemente, Rachel era intensa en todos los planos de su vida, nunca hacia algo a medias, lo daba siempre todo y lo demostraba día a día con cada cosa que hacía.

**El tacto es mi favorito pero…**

**Pero qué?-**pregunte desesperada sintiendo como sus manos surcaban mi cintura para subir con una lentitud desesperante a mis pechos.

**Cuando el simple tacto se transforma en sonido… es algo celestial para mi cuerpo-**respondió apretando mis pechos a la vez que me empujaba a la cama, ahí en ropa interior pude ver como sus ojos desprendían fuego, y juro por dios que esa noche ardería en el mismo infierno, uno personal, uno donde no me arrepentiría de quemarme.

Se saco su camiseta y quedo solo con una pequeñísima prenda interior de color blanca que resaltaba ante su bronceado natural, amaba su piel sobre todo cuando llevaba algo blanco encima que no era precisamente yo.

Se sentó sobre mis piernas, tiró su pelo hacia un lado y me beso con urgencia como desesperada, inmediatamente sentí sus manos en mi espalda buscando el broche de mi sujetador para tirarlo por algún rincón de nuestra habitación.

**Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos en casa de mis padres?-** me pregunto en un susurro a la vez que dejaba un sendero de besos de mi cuello al hombro y hacia el otro lado.

**Hmmm-** balbucee, esa vez fue indescriptible, los padres de Rachel habían salido al supermercado y jugando Rachel se subió a mis piernas, solo para demostrar que tenía más fuerza que yo, cosa que es imposible.

La cuestión es que entre forcejeo y forcejeo su falda diminuta se su subió aún más y la tentación pudo conmigo, llevé mis manos a su bien formado trasero y se lo acaricie descaradamente, ya lo habíamos hecho pero solo una vez, en mi casa. Después solo no dedicábamos a besarnos por horas conscientes de que no teníamos tiempo y de que alguien nos podía encontrar así que tratábamos de no "provocarnos" demasiado. Creo que esa tarde se nos fue la mano.

Seguí masajeando de manera suave toda su piel, desde su trasero hasta sus piernas mientras ella seguía besándome cada vez con más intensidad, Rachel besa como canta, con esa misma pasión, con las mismas ganas con entrega. Pero hay algo que me vuelve loca y hace que pierda el norte, me succiona con fuerza la lengua haciendo temblar cada partícula de mi cuerpo, como si chocaran entre sí y se prendieran fuego.

Y fue lo que hizo por primera vez en nuestra relación y fue lo que detono que en el siguiente minuto mis manos se deslizaran por su intimidad buscando apagar un fuego que le estaba contagiando sin dudas, sus caderas se movían erráticas ante el movimiento de mis manos y entre beso y beso nuestros gemidos eran cada vez más fuerte.

"_rápido"_ dijo pero no apurándome por si llegaran los Berry´s no, era un rápido de que no aguanto más, _"tócame"_ pedí desesperada, habían pasado menos de 10 minutos y en una posición algo incomoda pero muy intima las dos alcanzamos un glorioso orgasmo, el segundo de nuestras vidas, el segundo de nuestra historia de amor, pero sin duda no el último.

Y esa noche, con nuestras hijas dormidas en el sofá del salón sería así de intenso y apremiante, pero sin duda no tardaría 10 minutos, ni 20… después de tantos años hacer el amor con Rachel Berry era mágico y lo que más disfrutaba era la intensa jornada en la que nos embarcábamos.

Nada como volver a casa, con mis mujeres, con el amor de mi vida y demostrárselo con los sentidos.

* * *

**N/A "Dime lo que quieres" se convertirá en un "Five-shot". espero que lo disfruten. ;)**


End file.
